Trotamundos y tragicomedia
by Wavywavy
Summary: "Dibuja un círculo; es la tierra" ―La Tierra no es circular; es un elipsoide. Aunque para ser honesta, no sé por qué aún intento buscarle el sentido a un mundo que no lo tiene―. Danna Necker se encuentra oficialmente harta de ser una viajera multidimensional, sobre todo cuando ciertos personajes ficticios no quieren permanecer como tales. (Pairings no decididos.)
1. Capítulo 1: Cuando todo se fue al caño

**Advertencia:** Hay momentos en que los puntos de vista del personaje principal puedan parecer oscuros u ofensivos para algunas personas. En cualquier caso, Danna Necker no comparte mis opiniones, pues se trata de un personaje completamente ficticio.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I: Cuando todo se fue al caño**_

La vida es absurda: Ésta es la conclusión a la que he llegado.

Y antes de que asuman cualquier cosa; no soy nihilista ni pesimista, aunque el estar cuerda es algo que todavía no me he convencido del todo. Pero seamos sinceros, sólo un completo maníaco desearía estar cuerdo en un mundo de locos.

Recién he narrado un párrafo y ya me ido por la tangente. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Ah, sí, la vida es absurda. Caprichosa, inesperada, como sea que uno desee llamarle. Me sorprende que aún me sorprenda, pues ésta es una lección que, yo sobre todo, ya debí haber aprendido. Pero supongo que hay cosas que meramente se pueden llegar a intuir.

Hace algunos años, esta epifanía me había caído como una patada hacia mis inexistentes pelotas, considerando mi crianza atea, mi escepticismo y convicción de que todo podía ser explicado con la ayuda de la madre ciencia.

Bueno, como dijo el buen Sócrates: "sólo sé que no sé nada".

Ahora, tal vez se estarán preguntando "Danna, ¿pero a dónde carajos quieres llegar con ésto?"

Lamento si han llegado a ese extremo. Planeaba continuar esta historia con explicaciones sobre experiencias extracorpóreas, mundos paralelos y posible vida después de la muerte, pero hasta yo me he hartado de andarme con rodeos.

Antes de ir al punto, simplemente deseo decirles algo más: No beban si van a conducir. Es irresponsable, y no sólo ponen su propia vida en peligro, sino también la ajena.

Tomemos de ejemplo al borracho imbécil que decidió meterse en mi carril y mandarme a un coma.

¡Ups! Perdón, no pretendía sonar tan abrupta o agresiva. Sin embargo, me encuentro justificada de sentir una minúscula cantidad de resentimiento hacia el responsable de mi situación. Perdona y olvida, ese es mi lema: Lema que nunca especifica _cuando_ se debe perdonar u olvidar.

Jejejeje… ¡ahem!

Entonces; me encuentro en un coma. Ya que ello ya ha sido establecido, podemos pasar al siguiente problema: Aparentemente, mi alma puede viajar entre dimensiones. Lo que, en retrospectiva, suena genial y todo, por el hecho de que no estoy realmente muerta y ahora soy capaz de afirmar la existencia de planos y realidades aún debatidas en el mundo conciente.

Toda esta novelería solo vino a costo de dos pequeñísimos, minúsculos, ínfimos inconvenientes.

Uno: No tenía idea de cómo regresar a mi propia dimensión. ¿El famoso cordón de plata? Nada más que mitos.

Dos: Aparentemente, en todos los universos que visitaba nunca mantenía mi forma incorpórea por demasiado tiempo. Déjenme decirles que no es cómico en lo absoluto.

Tres: En primer lugar, no había sido mi intención viajar entre dimensiones. Aparentemente, un ente maligno y longevo, harto de su vida aburrida sin acontecimiento alguno, había considerado divertido mandar a un pobre alma a un viaje indefinido. De pura casualidad, esa alma desafortunada terminó siendo la mía.

Cuatro: La condición que aquel ente propuso para volver a mi cuerpo había sido: "Termina la historia". Por mucho tiempo, no tuve idea de lo que significó ésto. Luego desperté en el Japón feudal, conocí a cierto villano con traje de babuino _que definitivamente no debía existir,_ descubrí que me encontraba en un maldito anime, y terminé por ahogarme en un río al intentar escapar de dicho villano con traje de babuino.

Naraku jamás me había caído bien. Ni siquiera cuando creía que era tan solo un personaje ficticio.

Lo sé, lo sé; acabo de listar más de dos inconvenientes. A este punto, ¿por qué deberían importarme semejantes detalles? Soy inmortal.

Más o menos. Mi alma lo es, en cualquier caso. Los cuerpos físicos que a veces adopto al cambiar de mundo, no perecían con permanencia. A menos de que muriera ahogada. En ese caso, despertaba en una nueva historia, y el ciclo empezaba otra vez. Aquello era algo que había descubierto tras una decena y media de vidas.

De esas, sólo tres se habían tratado de historias que conocía y podía "terminar".

Ustedes ya saben cual fue la primera. La segunda historia en la que me encontré, resultó ser SAO. La tercera; Shingeki no Kyojin.

No es necesario mencionar que después de despertar en ambos mundos, yo misma me llené los bolsillos de piedras y me arrojé a la masa de agua más cercana que pude encontrar.

Si iba a vivir en un anime, no sería en uno cuya primicia incluyera gigantes caníbales o videojuegos de realidad virtual donde quien no fuera el personaje principal cargaba consigo una sentencia de muerte.

Llámenme minimalista, pero si ustedes se hallaran en mi situación, de segura también preferirían la opción menos difícil y dolorosa de todas. Como Ouran Highschool Host Club, o Kaichou wa maid-sama: Menos dolor, más chicos atractivos (por lo menos para ver y no tocar).Porque como Dios quiera, no me iba a follar a aquellos que habían sido dibujitos animados en mi infancia. No, simplemente… no.

Ah, me he dado cuenta que aun no me he presentado incluso después de haber parloteado tanto. Sorry. Mi nombre es Danna Necker. Actualmente, estoy en coma, atascada en mis veinte, y en una nueva dimensión que curiosamente se parece mucho a la mía.

A menos de que el Big Ben ante mis narices no fuera un indicio. Aparentemente, también me encontraba en el pasado, si los transeúntes vestidos como personajes de Casablanca no fueran otro maldito indicio.

―Bueno, bueno. Por fin algo conocido—. Aterricé sobre la vereda, observando los alrededores. Seguía en mi forma incorpórea, por lo que la ley de la gravedad no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, en una ocasión, ese había dejado de ser el caso mientras me encontraba en medio vuelo sobre una montaña rocosa en otra dimensión. Aquello había sido una lección importante. Desde aquel momento, buscar tierra firme resultaba ser mi primera prioridad en cuanto me encontraba en un nuevo universo.

No moría con facilidad. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que sintiera dolor. Mucho dolor.

La gente me rebasaba sin prestarme siquiera un cúmulo de atención, incapaz de verme. Pronto, debería dirigirme a algún lugar fuera de su vista, si quería ahorrarles el pavor de ver a una chica desnuda aparecer de la nada como un fantasma.

Lo cual no habría sido la primera vez. Aunque en aquella última ocasión, habían sido indígenas de otro mundo paralelo los testigos de semejante hazaña, quienes por ende concluyeron encontrarse en la presencia de un dios, ¿y quien habría sido tan desalmado como para decirles lo contrario?

Además, nunca había probado fruta tan buena, aunque hubiera podido haber vivido sin los sacrificios animales.

―Veamos—, hablé en voz alta, ahora caminando en un callejón. ―¿Cuáles historias en el antiguo Londres son las que conozco?

Muchos libros, algunos animes y bastantes películas.

―¡Oh! ¿Tal vez Sherlock Holmes?― Estipulé animada. Siendo ese el caso, todo sería pan comido. Ni siquiera tendría que entrometerme en la historia. Sólo debería conseguir un trabajo, esperar, y estar al tanto de las noticias en el periódico hasta que un artículo sobre la muerte de cierto detective apareciera. Entonces, podría dar la historia por terminada.

« _Espera, creo recordar que Arthur Conan Doyle revivía a Sherlock tras la demanda de sus lectores. ¿Qué significaría eso para mí?_ » Fruncí el ceño, dándole vueltas a la pregunta por un momento. Ladeé la cabeza, buscando concentrarme de nuevo, antes de seguir caminando hasta dirigirme a la boca del callejón. Escondida, espié a los peatones.

« _No, definitivamente no estoy en Sherlock Holmes._ » Concluí. Las novelas de Doyle se llevaban al cabo a finales del siglo XIX.

Un auto de apariencia arcaica, pero demasiado moderno para la época que había presumido, condujo por la calle como si se burlara de mí.

―Bueno, a la mierda—. Creí reconocer el modelo del auto; uno que otras tantas veces había visto en fotos monocromas en libros de historia. ―Si esto significa que me encuentro en los años cuarenta, supongo que un chapuzón en el Támesis será necesario. _Rinse and repeat*._

Para ser honestos, la gente parecía demasiado animada como para encontrarse en medio de una guerra, considerando que los Nazis bombardearon Londres constantemente entre los años 1940 y 1941.

De todas formas, no iba a quedarme para averiguarlo.

―Una historia feliz…― Refunfuñé entre dientes, mirando hacia el cielo con frustración.―Sólo te pido _una_ condenada historia feliz. No es demasiado complicado, maldita sea.

No recibí respuesta. Nunca lo hacía.

Suspirando, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi parka, más por hábito que por frío. Aquel chaquetón, por el momento, era una mera manifestación de mi subconsciente, pues se trataba de lo que llevaba puesto el día de mi accidente. Lamentablemente, no aparecería conmigo en el mundo físico, por lo que buscar ropa se convertiría en una segunda prioridad.

« _Tsk, si llego primero al río, no deberé preocuparme por algo tan banal como ropa.»_

Hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo atrás, me habría parecido sumamente preocupante la idea de que alguien trivializara tanto tal tema como el suicidio. Ahora, en mi caso, me parecía difícil no hacerlo.

« _He cambiado demasiado.»_ Al final del viaje, esperaba poder olvidarlo todo.

Tal como empezaba a olvidarme de los rostros en mi familia.

« _Debo regresar pronto.»_

Un trueno en la distancia llamó mi atención y levanté la mirada al cielo gris.

―¿De qué me asombro? Esto es Inglaterra. De lo que antes escuchaba en mi anterior vida, el cielo se cae prácticamente todos los días.

Sonreí ante aquel repentino pensamiento.

―Eh, supongo que valdría la pena probar algo de _cuisine_ inglesa antes de ir a dormir con los peces. Estoy igual de humor para algo de _dine and dash*_ y siempre he querido comer _fish and chips._ Solo debo conseguir algo apropiado para vestirme y ¡ _voila!_

Pero debía apurarme. No sabía cuanto tiempo me quedaba de invisibilidad, aunque no debía ser mucho.

—¡Decidido! A robar―. Convencida de cometer mi delito menor, _traté_ de salir del callejón para dirigirme a cualquier tienda de ropa que estuviera a mi alcance.

Nótese como enfatizo el verbo _tratar,_ porque en cuanto di apenas no más de dos pasos, algo me detuvo en seco. Y no, no me refiero a que presencié una escena tan horrorosa como para quedarme helada.

Estaba siendo literalmente halada por una fuerza invisible hacia la dirección contraria; contra mi voluntad.

Ahora, existían razones del por qué me sentía siempre segura en mi forma espiritual: Uno no tiene mucho de que preocuparse cuando se es invisible, intocable e inmune al frío, hambre y en general a cualquier otro malestar humano.

Por lo que, después de todo, no esperaba sentir _dolor._ Mucho menos tener la sensación de desmayarme.

Pero por el momento, aquello invadía mis sentidos; una efervescencia angustiante, nacida de mi vientre, esparciéndose sin piedad por el resto de mi cuerpo. Las imágenes antes mis ojos dejaron de tener sentido, y se combinaron en una mezcolanza de formas y colores esotéricos.

Si no fuera un espíritu, habría temido que el zumbido en mis oídos terminara por explotarme los tímpanos.

No me di cuenta de que había perdido la conciencia; no hasta el momento en que empecé a despertar.

* * *

En mi adolescencia, por el simple hecho de haber sido estudiante en una academia prestigiosa, había desarrollado un increíble sentido práctico. Siempre trataba de mantener mi trabajo pendiente al mínimo, por lo que resolvía mis deberes de inmediato y me aseguraba de ser diligente con mis proyectos. Una gran cantidad de tiempo libre acababa siendo mi recompensa, el cual utilizaba con sabiduría. Y con sabiduría me refiero a vagabundear con mis amigos y aprovechar largas y sagradas horas de sueño.

Como a cualquiera, siempre me ha encantado dormir. La diferencia es que yo sí estaba dispuesta a irme temprano a la cama para disfrutar aquel tiempo al máximo. Nunca he tenido problemas para levantarme en la mañana.

Pero cuando alguien ha decido despertarme durante la noche…

En mi estado de vigilia, escuché voces como la suave marea; meciéndome de regreso hacia la conciencia. Cuando por fin desperté, no me encontraba lo suficientemente lúcida todavía, mi mente divagando entre ideas aleatorias, translúcidas y desordenadas.

« _Ugh, ya cállense, quiero dormir._ »

—¡RAYOS IGGY, MIRA LO QUE TU MAGIA FALSA HIZO!

Aquel grito de _cualquier pedazo de pendejo que decidió despertarme,_ fue el incentivo que necesité para despabilar.

—¡NO TENGO IDEA, NO DEBÍO HABER HECHO ALGO ASÍ! ¡Y MI MAGIA NO ES FALSA, _YOU BLOODY GIT!_ ¡ACABAS DE VERLA FUNCIONAR!

La primera voz bufó en respuesta.

—¿¡AH, SÍ?! ¡SI MAL NO RECUERDO, CREO QUE QUERÍAS INVOCAR UN DEMONIO QUE NOS AYUDARA A LUCHAR CONTRA LAS POTENCIAS DEL EJE, NO UNA CHICA DESNUDA! ¡PERVERTIDO!

"Iggy" balbuceó nada particularmente inteligible.

 _«¿Qué demonios?»_ Mis ojos se entreabrieron, acostumbrándose primero a la iluminación de la habitación. En el fondo, se escuchaban diferentes voces varoniles, peleándose por quien sabe que. Noté una tela cálida y áspera sobre mi cuerpo, y agradecí para mis adentros al amable desconocido que me la había prestado.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras trataba de recordar los eventos transcurridos que me habían llevado a este lugar.

« _Sentí como si alguien me halara y entonces…_ »

—¡Ohonhonhonhon! ¡Ah! ¿Quién habría pensado que poseías semejante potencial? ¡Creía que eras un caso perdido, _mon mouton noir!_

 _«OK, ¿Qué pasa aquí?»_

Lánguida y con lentitud, empecé a incorporarme sobre el piso, apretando la tela hacia mi pecho mientras me levantaba.

—¡NO ME LLAMES DE ESA MANERA!

Dirigí la mirada hacia el origen de semejante griterío. ¿Recuerdan hace un rato de cómo me había resignado a seguir sorprendiéndome, a pesar de que ya estaba consciente de que ser sorprendida sería inevitable?

Bueno, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Ya me había hartado de perder apuestas conmigo misma.

Admito que me costó reconocerlos en un principio, después de todo, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que vi Hetalia, sin mencionar que jamás terminé la serie, quedándome corta por unos cinco capítulos.

Pero aquello no era importante.

 _«Hetalia. Orar por fin ha servido de algo.»_ Sencillamente, no hubiera podido terminar en mejor historia. En un mundo donde la misma guerra resultaba ser una parodia, nada podía salir mal. Las batallas eran peleadas por representaciones antropomórficas y satíricas de países, cuyo equivalente de "pelea" era picarse mutuamente con ramas hasta que alguien diera su brazo a torcer.

 _«Perfecto. Sólo… perfecto. A menos que…»_

—Ah, la señorita está despierta, ¿da?

Cinco pares de ojos se voltearon hacia mi dirección, y mis vítores de alegría dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

 _«A menos que… este universo no sea para nada como el anime.»_

Podía aceptar que la vida era absurda, pero, ¿ser tan absurda al punto de convertirse en caricaturesca?

Aquello resultaba insultante.

 _«No es posible. No me lo puedo imaginar. Tal vez… ¿este mundo es más similar al mío de lo que pienso.¿Qué haría si esto resultara ser como la segunda Guerra Mundial original?»_

—¡HEY, CHICA, DESPERTASTE!

En medio de mi crisis, no noté como cierto país bullicioso se había acercado, con los brazos abiertos e invadiendo mi espacio personal, lo cual sumado a mi creciente paranoia, no hizo nada para calmarme los nervios.

—¡WOW! ¡Wait, para el coche!

Esquivando aquellas extremidades indeseadas, di media vuelta y corrí a resguardarme tras las espaldas más cercanas que pude encontrar, ignorando el hecho de que el capote militar no aportaba nada en cubrir mi retaguardia.

—¿¡Eh!?— El semblante de América se asemejaba al de un cachorrito pateado. Por el bien de mi buena conciencia, éste pronto terminó por reflejar irritación tras recibir una colleja por parte de China.

—¡Ay yah! ¡ _Inepto Amelicano!_ ¿¡Qué no vez que la muchacha está en _shock_!?

—¡Sólo quería ver si estaba bien! ¡Soy el héroe! ¿Recuerdas?

—¡No si creas mas aflicción de la que curas!

—¿Qué es un "aflirion"? Argh, ¡China!— América se ganó otra colleja. —Quiero decir… ¡chino! ¡Chino cruel!

 _«¿Huh?»_

—¡No te puedo creer… casi lo dices! ¡Qué vergüenza de nación…! Digo, persona ¡qué vergüenza de persona!

 _«¿Está pasando lo que creo que está pasando? Creo que está pasando lo que creo que está pasando.»_

—…Ugh…—No pude evitar expresar, apuro olvidado por el momento. Si trataban esconder su identidad como países, estaban haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

¿Acaso era esto lo que la gente llamaba "vergüenza ajena"?

—¿Te sientes segura allí atrás, señorita?— Desde arriba, provino una voy suave y adorable, la cual en cualquier otra situación, no habría sido motivo de inquietud tal como lo era en ese momento.

Levanté la cabeza. Rusia esbozaba una pequeña y engañosa sonrisa, sus intensos ojos violetas se encontraban entrecerrados.

Nope.

Ah, nervios, con que aquí se habían ido.

China y América continuaban gritando en el fondo.

—¡Ohonhonhonhonhon!¡Mademoiselle, se ve usted tan asustada!¡Permita que la consuela!

Nope.

Con el aliento atorado en la garganta, decidí flanquear al hombre colosal, guindándome de su costado como una garrapata y tratando de mantenerme fuera del campo de visión del país del amor. Al cual, irónicamente, no planeaba amar del todo.

Ni de ninguna forma.

Solté el abrigo de Rusia al recordar de repente a quien estaba usando como escudo.

Dicho país había perdido su sonrisa y me observaba con incredulidad.

China y América continuaban gritando en el fondo.

Francia, creyendo haber encontrado una oportunidad, decidió acercarse. Rusia volvió a mirarlo, aunque desconocía la expresión que llevaba su rostro.

 _«Que tono azul más curioso.»_ Pensé, observando a Francia, quien de repente había parado en seco y se veía positivamente aterrado.

Huh.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si así estaban las cosas, entonces lo más probable era que éste fuera el Hetalia que yo conocía.

—¡SILENCIO!

Temblé un poco ante el volumen del sonido. Inglaterra se encontraba en medio de todo el alboroto, con su ceño fruncido y sujetándose el puente de la nariz. Para mi sorpresa, todos permanecieron cayados. Casi.

—Tsk, Iggy. No te sobresaltes, es malo para la edad.

De alguna u otra forma, Inglaterra ignoró a América y en su lugar, se dirigió a mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Me detuve un rato a procesar el término amoroso, hasta recordar que expresiones así eran antes bastante comunes entre los ingleses, sobre todo en el pasado.

—Me siento algo cansada, pero aparte de eso, creo que estoy bien.

Inglaterra asentó. Sus _enormes_ cejas se hallaban arrugadas en un gesto de concentración.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No tienes herida alguna?

—Creo estar en una pieza—. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Él no la devolvió.

—¿No eres una criatura maliciosa del inframundo, verdad?

Ahora, juro por mi tumba que traté de mantener la compostura después de aquella pregunta. El verbo "tratar", una vez más, siendo la palabra clave. Pero _por el amor de mi madre._ Sólo aquellas malditas, formidables y frondosas cejas podían hacerle competencia a la ridiculez de esa interrogante.

Rusia _había vuelto a sonreír._

Francia _trataba de verme el trasero._

—Caballeros—. Carraspeé. Mis labios formaban un rictus cuya intención inicial había sido crear una sonrisa. —De casualidad, ¿no conocerán el camino más corto hacia el río Támesis?

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Rinse and repeat: "** Enjuague y repita". Ésta es una referencia a un comercial de shampoo, y sardónicamente quiere decir "repetir algo hasta que de resultados". En este caso, Danna se refiere a suicidarse hasta encontrar un mundo que le convenga.

 **Dine and dash: "** Comer y correr". Como el nombre implica, "dine and dash" se refiere a cuando alguien va a comer, por ejemplo, a un restaurante para luego huir sin pagar.

 **¿Qué le has parecido el primer capítulo?**

 **En fin, trataré de mantener los acentos al mínimo para que no sea demasiado tedioso de leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Si te dan la mano

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II: Si te dan la mano, agarra del codo**_

Me resulta increíble como todo puede ir de "mal" a "un completo y monumental desastre" en tan sólo unas cuantas palabras. En teoría, podría encontrarme en peores circunstancias, aunque eso no significaba que la situación en sí fuera menos irritante.

— _¿Qué eres?_

Aquella había sido la pregunta que, _después de ignorar la mía junto a una cuantas miradas incrédulas,_ siguió la conversación.

— _Eh, soy un ser humano―._ Aquella declaración había sido acompañada por una única y burlesca ceja levantada, antes de continuar con un tono antagónico.— _Y una mujer, como aparentemente todos han podido verificar._

Por lo menos, habían tenido la decencia de parecer avergonzados después de esas palabras; incluso Francia.

— _Pero… no lo comprendo_ ―. Inglaterra se decía mientras frotaba sus ojos, su tono infundido de confusión.— _El hechizo solo es capaz de invocar espíritus y otros seres incorporales. Debería ser imposible transportar un humano a través del éter_ … _¿cómo es que tu…?_

— _¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?_ — Había siseado, asegurando que mi voz denotara impaciencia.

Oh, por supuesto que sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido. Inglaterra, por pura suerte, había invocado mi alma; hecho que había coincidido con la manifestación de su estado físico pocos segundos después. El drama no había sido más que una excusa para ganar algo de tiempo y planificar mi siguiente jugada.

De alguna u otra forma debía: O inventarme una historia y antecedentes plausibles en cuestión de segundos, o encontrar la forma menos chocante de anunciar que era una viajera multidimensional fantasma.

Después de recapitular, me doy cuenta de que la segunda opción habría sido potencialmente la menos dañina. Quiero decir, estamos hablando de un universo donde hay personificaciones de países; una que ve unicornios y otra que tiene un alienígena de mascota.

¿Por qué no había decidido explicarme a tiempo?

Podrá parecer una excusa, pero en ese momento me encontraba bastante nerviosa ante la idea de que éste no fuera el Hetalia que yo conocía, a pesar que la existente evidencia me demostraba lo contrario. Aquello explicaría también mi carencia de sentido común cuando respondí a la siguiente pregunta.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Soy Danna Necker._

Entonces, el silencio inundó la habitación, lo cual en seguida percibí como una mala señal. Nadie permanecía callado en Hetalia; jamás, a menos de que se hallaran en sus momentos más serios o solemnes. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de mi error. En realidad, solo bastó unos segundos, cuando China hizo que recordara cierto detalle importante:

— _Ah, pero, Necker es un apellido alemán. ¿No es así, aru?_

Y como diría mi sabio abuelito, que en paz descanse: "Todo se fue al carajo."

* * *

—¿Sabes? Hay un nombre para manía como la tuya. Se llama "paranoia".

Inglaterra me fulminó con la mirada y añadió otro nudo a las cuerdas atando mis muñecas. La soga se enterró dolorosamente sobre mi piel, por lo que no pude retener un indignado gruñido que me había estado guardando desde hace unos minutos.

—Arthur, no es necesario ser tan brusco con la señorita—. Francia vino a mi rescate. Su semblante se veía por un lado contrariado, y por el otro, divertido debido al trato que Inglaterra estaba recibiendo por parte mía. Si ellos insistían hacerme el día tan difícil, yo les devolvería el favor.

—Has silencio, Francis. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero usa tu cabeza: Ella podría ser una espía alemana.

Lo miré pasmada, no sabiendo por donde comenzar a enlistar las falacias de su lógica.

—Eh, Iggy… Si ese fuera el caso, fuiste tú el que de alguna forma la trajo aquí, ¿no? Eso te haría el mayor culpable—. América trató de razonar, a lo que muchos parecieron sorprendidos. Inglaterra también se había quedado sin palabras, antes de gritar:

—¿¡Desde cuándo eres el adulto razonable aquí?!

—El americano tiene un punto—. Sonreí complaciente.—Me parece que _yo_ soy la verdadera víctima aquí. ¿No merezco por lo menos el beneficio de la duda? Te lo estoy dando a ti.

Inglaterra parpadeó confundido.

—¿A mí? ¿Cómo?

—Dudo que seas tan inteligente como tú crees que eres.

De acuerdo, ese no fue el mejor curso de acción. Aunque admitiré que el chiste había valido la pena. Francia y América parecían pensar lo mismo, si sus risas lo demostraban. Inglaterra tosió indignado, y su piel adquirió un lindo color "rojo enojo".

Creo que estaba cavando mi propia tumba.

—¡Ca-cállate!— Me ordenó. Decidiendo que yo también había tenido suficiente de burla y teatro, opté por seguirle la corriente.

América y Francia no fueron así de considerados, a lo que resultó otros cinco minutos de discusiones y demostraciones de poder antes de que se pudiera seguir con la interrogación.

« _Bienvenida a Hetalia_.» Pensé rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, mis benévolos anfitriones—. Interrumpí. —Tenía la impresión de que querían saber más de mí, ¿no es verdad?

Inglaterra refunfuñó entre dientes, antes de recuperar su aire digno.

« _La verdad, debieron dejar que Rusia se encargara del trabajo. Cualquiera cantaría como un canario bajo la presión de esos ojos violetas. Pero, eh, a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente, supongo_.»

—¿Cuál es tu relación con el ejército alemán?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una relación?— No esperé a que respondiera mi pregunta.—Lo digo en serio. Soy sólo una ciudadana común. No dispongo de ese tipo de información. ¿Por qué habrías de pensar lo contrario? Mi apellido es alemán, ¿y qué? Es el apellido de mi abuelo; un emigrante. Mi familia no ha vivido en Alemania desde hace dos generaciones.

Una vez más, el silencio reinó en la habitación. Todos redirigieron su mirada a Inglaterra, quien se encontraba paralizado desde su posición, probablemente reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haber pensando en posibilidad tan obvia. No iba a culparle demasiado: En la guerra, era imposible saber en quien confiar. Además, los pobres estaban malditos por la extraña lógica del anime.

China fue el primero en reaccionar:

—Europeo inepto, aru.

—¡E-ella podría estar mintiendo!— Inglaterra insistió.

—Ah, bueno, hablando de eso; sí les he mentido.

—¡No trates de negar…!— "Arthur" exclamó, para luego inmediatamente empezar a balbucear cuando procesó mis palabras. —¿!D- de verdad!? Quiero decir… ¡por supuesto! ¡Ha! Era obvio que como el mejor espía, yo no podría equiv…

—Sé porqué tu hechizo me trajo aquí—. Lo interrumpí.

—…¿Disculpa?

—Ah, esto será difícil de explicar—. Me sobé la nuca, ahora un tanto insegura.—Pero tú sí invocaste a un espíritu.

Considerando la cantidad de veces que los países habían caído en silencio gracias a mis palabras, estaba ahora completamente convencida de que mi mera presencia no era más que una anomalía para este mundo.

—…¿Qué… quieres decir…?

—¿¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ERES UN FANTASMA?!— América chilló, apenas acordándose de su dignidad mientras evitaba que su cuerpo reflejara el mismo horror que su voz poseía. Hice una morisqueta, encogiéndome un poco por el volumen.

—¿Ah? ¿Un fantasma? Creo que estás equivocado, compañero. La pequeña señorita parece bastante real.

América observó a Rusia con desdén y parecía listo para empezar otra pelea, pero acabó siendo interrumpido por Francia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ivan, _ma beauté,_ creo que deberías explicarte mejor—. Se acarició el cabello.—¡Pero no me sorprendería si una belleza como _vous,_ fuera de otro mundo!

Lo observé anonadada, no tanto por sus palabras, pero por las rosas que habían aparecido como por arte de magia y flotaban a su alrededor.

 _«¿Qué… demonios?»_ Eso era nuevo. Demasiado nuevo, diferente, y rompía los pocos moldes de sentido común que aún había conservado incluso después de todo este tiempo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los abrí de inmediato para convencerme de que no estaba alucinando; las flores habían desaparecido. _«Voy a pretender que no vi eso, pero creo que mi ente me odia.»_

—De acuerdo…—. Proseguí con cautela.—No estoy muerta, per se, pero la mayoría del tiempo no soy más que un alma andando por el mundo astral, entrando y saliendo de diferentes planos dimensionales. Por métodos que aún desconozco, mi alma adopta un cuerpo físico durante mi estadía temporal en estos nuevos mundos, adaptándose a ellos.

—…¿Qué? — América preguntó confundido. Suspiré agraviada, notando como la mayoría de los otros países parecían estar al borde de aventarlo por una ventana.

—No estoy muerta, mi cuerpo original está en coma—. Simplifiqué.—Mi alma viaja a través de mundos paralelos por accidente. Cada vez que entro a un mundo, obtengo un cuerpo físico, tal como éste, después de un tiempo. Arthur invocó mi alma incidentalmente a la vez que ésta se preparaba para… convertirse en un cuerpo real. En cualquier caso, no soy un fantasma; soy una viajera de mundos.

Opté por fijarme en las ahora cambiantes expresiones de América, adivinando que los otros países probablemente me observaban como si hubiera perdido la cordura. Lo cual no habría sido cien por ciento incorrecto, pero aquello no iba al caso.

—Wow, chica, eso es tan… ¡ASOMBROSO!

Inglaterra lo contempló estupefacto.

—¿¡A- A ELLA SÍ LE CREES ESTE TIPO DE COSAS!?

—¿Por qué no habría de creerle?— América le pregunto extrañado.—¿No viste el momento en el que ella apareció de la nada? ¿Qué hay de todas esas luces? ¡Es obvio que tiene superpoderes!

—¡Pero esa fue mi magia!

—Estar en coma no es un superpoder…—Susurré exasperada.

—¡Ai yah! Un momento, algo no tiene sentido. —China se había recuperado del _shock_ y me miraba con desconfianza. —Si eres de un mundo paralelo como dices ser, ¿cómo es que conocías acerca de este mundo y su situación?

 _«Ah, China, por algo eres el país más sabio.»_ Le ofrecí una leve, pero genuina sonrisa a la nación asiática.

—Ah, señor…

—…Wang Yao—. Me informó después de dudar un instante, tal vez asegurándose de que no revelara su verdadero nombre.

—Wang Yao—. Repetí. —Esa es una excelente pregunta, aunque posee una respuesta sencilla: Mi mundo es bastante parecido al suyo. Casi mellizo. Incluyendo la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—¿Eh?― Rusia expresó con suavidad, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.―Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no estás en tu mundo? ¿En que se diferencia?

—Bueno, señor… ¿Ivan…?

—Braginsky.

—Señor Braginsky. Cómo lo sé, pregunta usted. Bueno, en primer lugar, la última vez que estuve en mi propia dimensión, eran mediados del año 2015.

Cerré los ojos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, anticipando su reacción.

« _… Apuesto que América será el primero en responder.»_

—Espera, ¡eres del futuro! ¡CHICA! ¡ESO ES TAN ALUCINANTE!

 _«Bingo.»_

— _¿Vraiment?_ ¿¡Cómo es posible?!

—¿Del futuro…? No me lo puedo creer…—Inglaterra murmuró, papando moscas, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Pero eso no significaría…— "Wang Yao" empezó a preguntarse en voz alta. —…que tú sabes los resultados de esta guerra?

Como si hubiera sido golpeada por un relámpago, la atmósfera cambió en cuanto China exteriorizó aquella proposición. Cual magneto, la mirada de todos se vio atraída sobre mi persona, observándome penetrantemente. Desvié los ojos y me relamí los labios ante el sofocante ambiente. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan nerviosa desde que había despertado.

—No exactamente—. Dije. Inglaterra parecía estar preparado para protestar. —Provengo de otra dimensión, no sólo del futuro. La historia es parecida, pero no la misma.

—De nuevo, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?— Inglaterra insistió.

—En el futuro, ya se han creado diferentes teorías respecto al tema—. Traté de explicar con más paciencia de la que me quedaba. —Por el momento, creen que viajar al pasado _podría_ ser teoréticamente posible, pero sumamente improbable. Además, el viaje a través del tiempo ha creado demasiadas paradojas que solo pueden ser resueltas con el concepto de los mundos paralelos. Es, por lo tanto, mucho más factible que me encuentre en una dimensión diferente a que me encontrara en el pasado.

Decepcionados, todos agacharon la cabeza, pero Inglaterra no se había rendido por completo.

—Pero incluso si no provienes de la misma dimensión, ¿no acabas de decir que tu mundo también sufrió de una Segunda Guerra Mundial?

—¡Ah! Iggy tiene razón. —América exclamó. —La historia de tu mundo no debe de ser demasiado diferente a la nuestra, si has podido reconocer donde te encuentras en el pasado.

 _«América, maldita sea.»_ Resistí la repentina urgencia de estampar mi frente contra el suelo _«Éste no es momento para tener tus inusuales lapsos de inteligencia.»_

—Mi historia es diferente a la de ustedes, de eso estoy segura.

—¿Da? ¿Podrías explicar cómo?

Ignoré el ligero escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparme en ese momento.

 _«Ahora o nunca…»_

—Bueno…— Esbocé una sonrisa titubeante. —En primer lugar, en mi mundo no hay personificaciones de países que peleen las guerras por nosotros. Sip.

 _«La suerte está echada.»_

Ahora solo tocaba esperar a que no me echaran por mi mala suerte. Aunque viendo como el rostro de Inglaterra palidecía con cada segundo transcurrido, y las expresiones de horror de los otros países, no diría que me iba a ir demasiado bien. ¿Era mi idea, o Rusia parecía querer sacar algo de su gabán?

 _«Si se trata de la maldita tubería, escaparé aunque no sé cómo. Lo juro por Dios_.»

—L-lo… ¿¡Lo sabiias!? ¿¡Todo este tiempo lo has sabido?!

—Espera, Inglaterra, déjame terminar de explicar…

—¿¡Y sabes mi nombre?!

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿¡Sabes quién soy yo!?— América preguntó emocionado. Traté de ignorar el aura maliciosa que emanaba del país inglés, el cual ahora yacía ignorado a espaldas del estadounidense.

—Ergh, por supuesto que sí. Tú eres los Estados Unidos de América.

Por más imposible que me pareciera, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero llámame América!

 _«Nah, lo siento. Así se llama todo el continente, no sólo el país_ … _De acuerdo, no sería prudente decir eso en voz alta_.» Necesitaba tantos aliados de mi lado como fuera posible si quería que el resto de mi plan funcionara.

—Ah, América, déjala terminar—. El francés trató de aplacarlo.

—Como decía—. Continué. —Ésta es la razón principal del porqué estoy segura que me encuentro en una dimensión paralela. En mi hogar, su realidad no es más que una historia. Los países, como personas, no existen.

Todos parecieron incómodos ante esta idea. ¿Y cómo no? Enterarse de que en otro mundo todo lo que conocían no era más que ficción, debía resultar muy chocante.

—No existen países como nosotros… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?— China habló después de un tiempo. No pude evitar soltar una ligera risa ante esa pregunta, aunque no estaba segura si se dieron cuenta de que no existía humor alguno en ella.

—Estoy segura. Por eso les dije que las guerras son diferentes donde yo vengo.

Los países compartieron miradas inseguras. _«Me pregunto si comprenden las implicaciones de mis palabras.»_

—Pero, pequeña señorita…

—Danna—. Corregí. —Ya les dije mi nombre. Pueden usarlo.

—Danna—. Rusia había dejado de sonreír. —Tú dices que has visto nuestra historia, ¿da?

—No a profundidad—. Expliqué, antes de que se pudieran hacer ideas. —Conozco… un resumen, por decirlo así… Y tengo algunas referencias de las fechas originales en mi mundo. Nada más.

—No creo que no tengas nada que decirnos.

—No tengo—. Suspiré con cansancio, observando a Inglaterra de reojo. —Y créeme cuando te digo, que incluso si lo tuviera, no sería inteligente revelar ese tipo de conocimientos.

—¿¡Ah?! ¿Por qué no?— América cuestionó con un tono algo infantil.

—Lo digo por su bien. Como ya expliqué, mi mundo ha investigado mucho respecto al tema. Existe algo llamado "el efecto mariposa", un concepto de la teoría del caos. La idea básica es que cualquier discrepancia en las condiciones iniciales podría acabar en resultados completamente diferentes, sea para bien o para mal.

Inglaterra aspiró con violencia, entendiendo por fin la situación. El resto de los países parecían también sobrecogidos ante la idea. Menos América.

—…¿Qué?

Inglaterra gruñó.

—¡Por el amor de…! Eres un idiota, América.

—¿Qué puedes esperar, _mouton noir_? Fuiste tú el que lo crió.

—¡No digas nada, cara de sapo!

 _«Dios, si en verdad estás allí afuera, te pido que me des paciencia. No fuerza, porque si me das fuerza, terminaré por darles una paliza a estos hijos de…»_

Golpeando a ambos países pendencieros sobre la cabeza, China hizo que conservara el esfuerzo.

—Lo que Danna quiso decir, América. — China explicó mientras ignoraba las protestas de Francia e Inglaterra. —Es que el futuro podría terminar peor si algo incorrecto del pasado llegara a cambiarse.

América se veía decepcionado.

—Entonces, no sirves para nada…— Inglaterra me ojeó con desdén. Le devolví la mirada con el cenó fruncido.

 _«¡Desgraciado! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa forma!? ¡Oh, no! ¡Estoy siendo denigrada por un personaje paródico que hasta el momento había creído ficticio! ¡Vaya vergüenza, y la humillación! ¿Cómo podré volver a ver a mi madre al rostro después de esto?»_

Ante mi risa silenciosa, el semblante de Inglaterra se tornó confuso.

—Sí, sí, pero fuiste tú el que invitó al oráculo inútil usando magia ineficaz, ¿verdad?

América reventó en carcajadas.

—¡JA! ¡Te tiene en jaque, Iggy!

—¡S-silencio!— Volteó a mirarme. —¿¡Y tú por qué sigues aquí?

—…¿Cómo… esperas que me vaya?

—¡De la misma forma que llegaste!

—Era un espíritu—. Le recordé. —Sólo entonces tenía posibilidad de cambiar de dimensión. Cuando me invocaste, robaste esa posibilidad porque hiciste que esperara demasiado tiempo. Ya no es posible para mí regresar.

 _«Ah, mentir se ha vuelto tan fácil.»_

—E-eso…—Inglaterra balbuceó, obviamente sintiéndose culpable. —Aún así, ¿qué haces viajando a través de dimensiones? Además, debe haber una manera para que vuelvas a tu forma espiritual. Tú misma admitiste que ya habías adquirido cuerpos físicos con anterioridad, entonces debes de conocer un modo para revertirlo.

 _«Ah, Iggy, deja de poner las cosas difíciles para los dos.»_

—Juro que he estado hablando con una pared todo este tiempo. Estoy en coma. No puedo regresar a mi cuerpo porque mi alma está perdida, incluso si volviera a ser un espíritu, ¿de que me serviría empezar otro círculo vicioso? No, no. Te propongo otro trato.

—¿Un… trato?

Levanté mis muñecas atadas, y con el dedo índice, señalicé que se acercara. Inglaterra hesitó unos instantes, antes de arrodillarse y aproximar su oreja a mis labios.

—Aquí entre nos—, le murmuré al oído —yo creo que tu magia es real.

—Por supuesto que lo es…

—Como sea. ¿Crees que puedas devolverme a mi dimensión?

—¿¡Disculpa!?— Giró la cabeza rápidamente y me miró a los ojos, sólo para pegar un respingo cuando cayó en cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

 _«Ugh. Mojigato.»_

—En verdad, mi habilidad no es coincidencia—. Aclaré en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos los países que ahora volvían a prestarme toda su atención. —Es hora de que explique algunas cosas más.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿dices que un _Jīngshén_ es el responsable de lo que te está pasando?

—…¿Y que la única forma en la que te dejará regresar a casa será cuando "termines la historia"? ¡ _Sacrebleu!_ ¡Qué despreciable es colocar a una dama en tal situación!

Asentí, conteniendo una sonrisa que amenazaba con pintarse en mi rostro. Había narrado parte de mi historia a los países, y su empatía los tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

— ¡Y pensar que si hubieras podido viajar a través suficientes dimensiones sin adquirir un cuerpo físico, también habrías ganado la apuesta!

Por supuesto, unas mentiritas aquí y allí también habían sido inevitables.

Inglaterra desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

 _«Me sentiría culpable, pero esto fue necesario.»_

—¡No te preocupes, Danna! — América me palmeó la espalda —¡Prometo que te ayudaré a regresar a tu mundo!

—Lo sé—. Le sonreí. —Tú eres un héroe, ¿no es verdad?

América rió, obviamente sintiéndose orgulloso con el cumplido.

—¡ _Damn straight, I am!*_

China suspiró agraviado.

—Por favor, trata de no incitar sus ilusiones.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo que ilusiones!? ¡Yo _soy_ el héroe!

—Entonces, ¿Danna está a nuestro cuidado hasta que "la historia" termine, da?

—… O hasta que encuentre una manera de enviarla a su dimensión— Inglaterra apostilló, aunque su voz poseía cierto elemento un tanto fuera de lugar. —A-acepto parte de mi responsabilidad. Hasta que llegue el momento de tu despedida, podrás residir en mi casa.

Atragantándome con aire, lo examiné perpleja. _«Wow, hombre, vaya forma de hacerme sentir como la mayor escoria de este mundo… aunque teniendo en cuenta a sus personajes, probablemente lo sea.»_

—¡Bah, como si ella quisiera vivir en un país tan aburrido! ¡Puedes venir conmigo, te encantará mi hogar!

Inglaterra lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que yo solo le ofrecí una leve sonrisa.

—Aprecio la invitación, pero creo que será mejor quedarme con Inglaterra. Él es el que estará a cargo de buscar una forma para regresarme a casa, después de todo.

Ignorando la expresión desilusionada de América, Francia dio un paso hacia delante y me sujetó de las manos.

—¡Ah, _ma beauté,_ estaría mas que honrado si alguien como tú se quedara en mi hogar! Tengo mucho más que ofrecerte que este marinero vulgar; deliciosa comida, la mejor moda a nivel mundial, y si quisieras, las noches más placente…

Arranché mis manos de las suyas.

—Por favor, _monsieur_ Francis, me ha parecido un hombre muy _charmant_ hasta ahora. No lo arruine.

Francia, sorprendido, se detuvo a parpadear unos segundos antes de reír con extravagancia.

— _Oui, Oui,_ ¡vaya dama tenemos aquí! No se preocupe, por alguien como tú, seré paciente. ¡Es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que caigas por mis encantos!

 _«Cristo Jesús.»_

Inglaterra parecía querer vomitar.

* * *

—Aquí está tu dormitorio—. Inglaterra me informó, abriendo una de las tantas puertas del amplio pasillo. — Aquella entrada de allá conduce al baño. ¿Es de tu gusto?

 _«Hombre, si no fuera de mi gusto, bien podría ser de ese tipo de personas que se limpian los mocos con billetes de cien dólares.»_

La habitación era grande, más grande de lo que había esperado recibir, y bastante elegante también. Un pequeño candelabro colgaba incluso del techo, bañando los muebles con su leve luz dorada. La alfombra blanca y afelpada que yacía en el epicentro del dormitorio parecía ser la perfecta representación de un paraíso para los pies. Sobre la alfombra, lucía una cama de cómoda y elegante apariencia, siendo perfilada por un toldo color crema que se encontraba suspendido sobre ésta.

« _Wow_.»

—Me encanta—. Admití con honestidad. Inglaterra parecía más que satisfecho.

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo los artesanos ingleses podrían crear muebles tan bellos.

—Ya veo.

Me fijé en el silencio que cayó después de esas palabras, y escudriñé a Inglaterra por el rabillo del ojo. Él me observaba de pies a cabeza, con cierto nivel de incomodidad, y deduje que examinaba la ropa que llevaba puesta, la cual no era más que el capote de militar con el que había despertado (el cual resultaba ser de mi anfitrión) y unos pantalones de hombre demasiado grandes para mis piernas, sostenidos únicamente por la correa abrazándome la cintura.

—Ah… —tosió en su mano y retiró la mirada, dándose cuenta de que me había fijado en su escrutinio. —Mañana me encargaré de conseguirte ropa adecuada, ahora es demasiado tarde…

 _«Si me sigues tratando con tanta benevolencia, en verdad harás que me sienta mal.»_

—Inglaterra. No te sientas culpable por lo que pasó, en primer lugar, no fuiste tú el que me separó de mi familia. _«Además, no tienes culpa alguna, todas fueron mentiras.»_

Azorado, las mejillas del país ingles se pintaron de rosado, y éste balbuceó unas cuantas palabras indescifrables antes de recupera la compostura.

—¡No lo hago por ti! Si te mantengo cerca, eventualmente bajarás la guardia. Me terminarás por revelar el futuro, lo quieras o no.

—Si así lo dices—. Canturreé, asegurándome que mi tono sólo denunciara escepticismo. El sonrojo de Inglaterra se volvió mas violento, y éste frunció el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Igual, estoy agradecida.

—Si estás tan agradecida, podrías trabajar un poco para demostrármelo en lugar de vivir de mí como una gorrona—. Declaró con pedantería, levantando el mentón.

—De acuerdo—. Acepté. Inglaterra cesó su gesto anterior, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—¿Eh?

—Que tienes razón. Vivir sólo de ti sería muy abusivo. Si piensas que debo trabajar, trabajaré.

—E-espera, no es…

Dios, mi lado sádico hacia mas que disfrutar esas expresiones; se estaba _regocijando_ ante ellas.

Antes de que Inglaterra pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, lo tomé de los hombros, dándole la vuelta, empujándolo con suavidad por el marco de pino.

—Que descanse, patrón—. Guiñé un ojo —Nos vemos mañana.

Y de esa forma, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

* * *

 **De acuerdo. Exposición terminada. Es probable que edite este capítulo dentro de poco.**

 **Muchas gracias a "aguilareal88" por poner seguir esta historia, y gracias a MMRA por comentar. Me alegro que te encante :D**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Estaría muy agradecida si comentaran. Por cierto, si tienen curiosidad, por el momento escribo otras tres fanfictions. Una del juego "Slenderman", otra del anime "One Punch Man" y una en inglés de "Death Note".**

 _ **Vocabulario:**_

" _ **Damn straight, I am":**_ Damn straight es un expresión, quiere decir; claro que sí.

 **Si tienen otras preguntas respecto al vocabulario, no duden en hacerlas.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sueña mucho

**Advertencia:** Hay momentos en los que el punto de vista de la protagonista pueda parecer oscuro u ofensivo. No comparto sus ideologías, pues Danna Necker es un personaje meramente ficticio.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Caso contrario, tal vez no estaría escribiendo esta fanfic.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III: Sueña mucho, pero no demasiado**_

Nunca he sido del tipo de personas que ha soñado demasiado. Literalmente hablando, por si no les ha quedado claro. Por supuesto que tengo "sueños" y aspiraciones como cualquier otro ser humano. Hace mucho tiempo, por ejemplo, quería terminar mi carrera universitaria. Hace mucho tiempo, esperaba con casarme y tener hijos a la edad adecuada, trabajar y terminar por acabar esa vida laboral con suficiente dinero para mi retiro. Hace mucho tiempo, soñaba con una vida plácida y mundana.

Los sueños de los que les estaba hablando primero, son aquellos que uno experimenta al dormir. Jamás fui una soñadora lúcida, ni tuve la tendencia de recordar la mayoría de mis sueños al despertar. Aquello nunca me importó demasiado.

Éstos últimos… ¿años? ¿meses?, no he hecho más que soñar. A veces se trataban de pesadillas. En otras ocasiones, eran recuerdos de mundos pasados; esos resultaban ser los que más odiaba.

La mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, soñaba con mi familia. Aunque este tipo de sueños no tendían a durar mucho, y sólo terminaban en mera frustración tras reconocer que mi propia mente ya no era capaz de producir una copia exacta de los rostros de aquellos que había amado desde los inicios de mi vida. Por lo menos, ya no dolía tanto como antes; pero eso era lo que más me aterraba.

Todavía no ha salido el sol cuando despierto. Quizás ni siquiera he dormido por más de un par de horas, pero me sentía lo suficientemente descansada como para no querer volver a intentarlo. Estirando los músculos de mi nuevo cascarón, me senté sobre el colchón. Fijé mis ojos en la oscuridad, observando nada en particular, antes de levantarme para tantear las paredes en busca del baño.

La luz parpadeó por unos instantes, antes de iluminar el tocador entero. Mis ojos, irritados por la repentina claridad, se fijaron de manera inmediata en la alcachofa de una ducha, conectada sobre la bañera.

Me despojé del improvisado ropaje, metiéndome en la tina y abrí la llave.

No me importó que el agua estuviera fría.

" _¿En cuál año me encuentro exactamente? Debe ser antes de 1942. Una vez leí que ese fue el año en el que se empezó a racionar el jabón y así usar sus aceites y grasa para las comidas."_ Pensé, agarrando una barra de jabón en la esquina de la bañera. _"Por otro lado, incluso suponiendo que este tipo de detalles ocurrieron como en mi mundo, me parece que estos países antropomórficos tienen más privilegios que el ciudadano común… a menos de que se encuentren en un estado severo de pobreza"_ Añadí mentalmente, apenas acordándome de… ¿Lichtenstein?

Sería inútil que Inglaterra tratara de interrogarme en cualquier punto de mi estadía. De todo lo que podría y quisiera recordar, ¿Por qué conservaría las memorias de un anime que había visto a mis diecisiete?

—Que absurdo—. Le hablé a la habitación vacía. Las paredes no respondieron.

Mi mente se encontraba lo suficientemente despejada para cuando había terminado de asearme, lo que significaba que ya no podía seguir ignorando la fresca temperatura ambiental. Exploré los alrededores con mi mirada, buscando una toalla, para luego suspirar con pesadez cuando caí en cuenta de que no había una. Supongo que mi llegada había sido demasiado inesperada como para que Inglaterra preparara mis comodidades. Tratando de ignorar la incómoda y pegajosa fricción de la ropa sobre mi piel mojada, me vestí de nuevo.

Levanté los ojos, y el reflejo en el espejo hizo lo mismo.

Irises grises, cabello largo y chocolateado, piel que no se decidía entre blanca o trigueña: Conservaba la misma apariencia de siempre y sin embargo, si fuera vista por mis padres, no serían capaces de reconocerme.

Mi mirada ya no era la misma.

Dando la vuelta, decidí buscar la cocina. Lo más probable era que Inglaterra no despertara hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, pero prefería explorar un poco antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

—Pasa la página—. Reí en voz alta. Las paredes seguían sin responder.

* * *

Según un reloj en la cocina, eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando mi anfitrión entró en pijamas.

— _Yawn_ … ¿¡eh!? ¡Estás cocinando en serio!

Apenas retirando mi vista de la sartén, incliné la cabeza hacia su dirección, tratando de no rodar los ojos por pura cortesía.

—Buenos días a ti también—. Inglaterra se sonrojó, avergonzado de haber olvidado sus buenos modales.— Creí haberte dicho anoche que te ayudaría con los quehaceres como pago por tu hospitalidad.

—Y yo había querido decirte que no era necesario—. Refunfuñó. —¡Hasta que me sacaste del cuarto!

—¿Hmmh?— Coloqué un par de huevos fritos sobre el plato, apenas prestándole atención a Inglaterra, y giré las salchichas con una espátula. Aún necesitaban un poco más de tiempo antes de poder sacarlas. —¿Tanto querías permanecer conmigo en la misma habitación a tales horas de la noche? Que audaz.

Inglaterra estaba a mis espaldas, por lo me era imposible verlo, pero estoy bastante segura que aquellos sonidos eran los de un hombre ahogándose con su propia saliva.

—¡Q-que acusaciones! ¡Yo jamás…!

—Sí, sí. Nadie duda de tu virtud, estaba bromeando—. Rodé los ojos, terminando las últimas preparaciones del desayuno. Agarré el plato y lo coloqué sobre la mesa, donde ya todo yacía servido.

 _«Que princesa tan delicada.»_

—No me parece gracioso en lo absoluto—. Me reprochó, cruzando los brazos, enfatizando su desaprobación.

 _«Olvídenlo. Este hombre es más sensible que un condenada anémona.»_

—Abróchate los botones, Inglaterra—. Fue mi sencilla respuesta. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa, antes de ignorarlo otra vez para ir por mi propio plato de comida.

El país inglés solo entonces pareció darse cuenta de cómo su pijama se encontraba abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho. Maldiciendo entre dientes, comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, con el rostro agachado para que no viera su expresión abochornada.

 _«Demasiado fácil.»_ Me reía a mis adentros.

—Ya, ya. Vamos a comer. Mira, hasta preparé un desayuno inglés para que no tuvieras nada por que quejarte—. Señalé un plato lleno de huevos fritos, salchichas, pan tostado, tomates y menestra… ¡Ejem! Perdón; _frijoles._ —Vamos, Inglaterra. Se va a enfriar.

Siguiendo la dirección de mi dedo, observé como su actitud decidió tomar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Sus ojos se iluminaron, mientras su boca parecía no poder decidirse entre permanecer abierta o cerrada.

—Ah…—Musitó maravillado, antes de acordarse de que yo aún seguía en la habitación. Se cubrió la boca con el puño y carraspeó.—Bueno, supongo que no sería correcto desperdiciar la comida que has preparado.

 _«A buena maldita hora.»_

—Bueno, a desayunar, entonces. Perdón por no haber preparado té; no sé como hacerlo a tu gusto—. Expliqué, tomando asiento al frente de mi anfitrión.

Las facciones de Inglaterra se suavizaron.

—Está bien. Ni siquiera esperaba que me prepararas la comida… _¡A-a-a-además es mi culpa que estés aquí!_ — Susurró la última parte, tropezando las palabras debido a la velocidad con la que las había dicho. A esto, no pude evitar reír un poco, ignorando la ligera punzada de culpa queriéndose arraigar en mi conciencia.

—Bon appetit, entonces.

Inglaterra tosió.

—Por favor, no hables _su_ idioma en mi casa.

—Ah, lo siento, no fue adrede.

Inglaterra afirmó guturalmente y se metió el tenedor a la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y un extrañó gemido emergió desde su garganta.

—Wow—. Susurró una vez que terminó de tragar. —Esto sabe muy bien. ¿Qué le pusiste?

—Es un desayuno inglés común y corriente. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eh… ¡No puede ser! He preparado muchas veces este mismo desayuno y nunca me ha salido así.

Lo contemplé extrañada y me encogí de hombros.

—Tal vez no sabes cocinar.

Inglaterra aspiró con violencia, completamente indignado.

—¡Claro que sé cocinar! ¿¡Quién te dijo que no sabía!? ¿¡Fue ese cara de sapo, verdad!?

—No. Aunque no me sorprendería si no supieras. Incluso en mi mundo, existe el estereotipo de que la comida inglesa siempre termina sabiendo a papel.

 _«Wow. Bombear tanta sangre a la cabeza no debe ser saludable.»_ Pensé, fijándome en el semblante rojo de Inglaterra.

—Bueno, puede que así sea en tu mundo, pero la verdad es que mi cocina es la mejor.

 _«Sí, y yo soy la hermana perdida de Shakira_.»

—Tal vez sólo te sepa así de rico por el hecho de que estés comiendo conmigo. Dice que la comida en buena compañía sabe mejor.

—Esa es una ridiculez.

 _«Tus cejas son una ridiculez.»_ Chasqueé la lengua, no permitiendo que mi cara revelara mis pensamientos.

—Ni idea a lo que te refieres en ese caso. La única especia que tienen los huevos, es sal. No es nada especial… Ah… espera, creo que sé que es lo que te sabe diferente.

—¿Ah?— Apunté hacia sus plato.

—Para preparar la menestra, utilicé mi propia receta.

—¿Para preparar la qué?

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré.

—Los frijoles. Los cociné con mi propia receta.

—Ah. Sabía que éste no era un desayuno completamente inglés. Por supuesto que yo lo sabría.

 _«Menestra o no, no haría demasiada diferencia. Simplemente no sabes cocinar.»_

—Bueno. No soy de Inglaterra, no puedes esperar un desayuno inglés perfecto por parte mía—. Repliqué, ahora un poco molesta y seguí comiendo. Inglaterra me contempló en silencio por unos instantes, antes de hablar:

—¿De dónde eres en ese caso? Eres mitad alemana. ¿Qué hay de la otra mitad?

—¿Oh? ¿y para qué te gustaría saber eso? ¿Necesitas colocarme en una categoría con tanta urgencia?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—Ah…—Inglaterra entrecerró los ojos ante mi expresión escéptica. —Entonces, ¿si te dijera que soy en parte francesa, me seguirías tratando con el respeto con el que me tratas ahora?

Aparentemente sorprendido con la dirección que había tomado la pregunta, Inglaterra farfulló un poco antes de darme su respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Soy un caballero, después de todo.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que tu opinión no cambiaria en lo absoluto?

Inglaterra soltó sus cubiertos, y con un gesto desdeñoso, se limpió los labios.

—Me parecería sorprendente. No esperaría que ningún francés fuera tan hacendoso como tú pareces ser—. Permanecí quieta sobre mi asiento, un tanto sorprendida por el cumplido inesperado. —Aunque considerando la grosería que has demostrado, ahora podría aceptar un hecho como aquel con más facilidad.

 _«Eh. Fue bueno mientras duró.»_ Reí con ligereza a pesar de ese último insulto.

—Touché, touché. Lo siento—. Levanté la mirada, obligando que sus ojos se encontraran con lo míos.—Pero incluso si te dijera el nombre de mi país, no creo que lo reconocerías de inmediato.

Inglaterra no parecía ni contento ni halagado con aquellas palabras.

—¿Quién crees que soy, el inculto de América? Creo merecerme más mérito que eso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué tanto conoces acerca de los países de Sudamérica?

—¡JA!

—Ni Argentina, Bolivia, o Brasil cuentan—. Especifiqué, tratando de recuperar los recuerdos menguantes de países y sus relaciones extranjeras que aún conservaba de mi propio mundo. Inglaterra cerró la boca de inmediato.

—¿Por lo menos están de nuestro lado en la guerra?— Medité su pregunta por unos segundos.

—Bueno eso depende de… ¡Ah!— Me golpeé la frente, a lo que Inglaterra dio un respingo. Le ofrecí una sonrisa apologética. —No sé como no se me ocurrió preguntar esto antes, pero, ¿podrías decirme la fecha?

—Febrero quince de 1942

—Ah. En ese caso, estaremos de su lado dentro de poco. 1942 fue el año en el que mi país rompió todo lazo diplomático con Alemania, Italia y Japón. Si mal no recuerdo, permitimos entonces que América estableciera sus bases navales y militares en nuestro territorio. No se nos confiere un rol demasiado relevante durante la guerra, pero exportamos grandes cantidades de madera de balsa a los Estados Unidos. Honestamente, mi país tiene sus propios problemas en este momento.

Terminé mi explicación, fijándome en el ceño fruncido y la mirada de concentración del país inglés. Levanté una ceja.

—No podrás adivinar de que país estoy hablando con esas descripciones.

Su frente se arrugó aun más.

—No importa. Tan sólo tendré que preguntarle a América cuando todo eso haya sucedido.

Le lancé una mirada desapasionada.,

—América ni siquiera se acuerda de su hermano y vecino, "Canadá". ¿Por qué creerías que se acordaría de mi país?

—…—Sonreí.

—Me alegro de que estemos en la misma página—.Inglaterra suspiró roncamente.—Hey, por lo menos mi país ayuda a las Fuerzas Aliadas. No lo cuestiones demasiado.

—¿Cómo no voy a "cuestionarlo demasiado" cuando vives bajo mi propio techo? Eres mitad alemana, creo tener el derecho de sentir tanta sospecha como quiera.

—Creí que no ibas a categorizarme dependiendo de mi nacionalidad.

—¡Ese no es el problema y lo sabes!

—Sheesh, cálmate. Eres bastante pendenciero para alguien que quería evitar la guerra a toda costa.

—¡No es lo mismo en lo abso…!

—Sé que no lo es, pero ese no era mi punto. Seamos diplomáticos, y escúchame por unos minutos.

Inglaterra hizo lo dicho, aunque con mucha resistencia, apretando la mesa con fuerza. Si no estuviera segura de que me encontraba en la versión de la historia "Hetaliana" del anime, habría temido que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre la mesa para apuñalarme en la yugular con su tenedor.

—Mira, Inglaterra, voy a ser sincera contigo…

—No tienes otra opción.

 _«Oh, vaya que la tengo. La he tenido desde un principio. Pobre, pobre ingenuo, no sobrevivirías ni un par de meses en mi mundo.»_

—Por favor, no me interrumpas—. Su boca parecía querer torcerse, pero permaneció callado, probablemente no acostumbrado a que otros lo trataran con tanta cortesía y asertividad a la vez. —En primer lugar, no tendría porqué aliarme con nadie. No es mi mundo, y esta guerra en peculiar acabó hace mucho tiempo de donde yo provengo… En segundo lugar- Inglaterra, por favor, dije que no me interrumpieras-, en segundo lugar, me identifico como latinoamericana y no como alemana. Nací y me crié en Latinoamérica. Mi familia está allí. Allí conocí a mis amigos y mi primer amor. Si a alguien le debo mi lealtad; es a ellos. No a Alemania.

 _«Y no a ti.»_

Inglaterra escudriñó mi rostro en busca de alguna mentira. Levantando el mentón, lo observé directamente a los ojos, tratando de parecer tan sincera y vulnerable como podía. Di unos vítores mentales de victoria cuando él fue el primero en retirar la mirada.

—Supongo que… puedo tratar de confiar en ti—. Concedió.

—No te preocupes por eso. Entiendo porqué no puedas hacerlo de inmediato. Tómate tu tiempo—. Aunque viéndose un tanto sorprendido por esto, asentó.

Con ello resuelto, traté de cambiar de tema.

—Y dime, ¿cuándo es la siguiente reunión de las fuerzas aliadas?—Cualquier calma que Inglaterra había adquirido hace unos segundos, se desvaneció de inmediato con esa pregunta y fue reemplazada una vez más por un aire desconfiado.

—¿Por qué querrías saber eso?

Lancé los brazos al aire.

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios!

—¡Dijiste que me darías tiempo!—Protestó. Luego, como dándose cuenta de algo, añadió.—¿Eres católica?

Parpadeé extrañada.

—¿No?

—¿Protestante?

—No. ¿Preguntas eso porque dije "por el amor de Dios"? Lo uso como expresión.

—¿No eres religiosa en lo absoluto?

—Nunca lo he sido. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres católico o protestante?—Inglaterra abrió la boca para contestar, y un segundo después, parecía estar en medio de una crisis existencial. Me aguanté la risa lo mejor que pude. —Soy una viajera de mundos, Inglaterra, he visto cosas que antes no habría pensado posibles. No creo en una religión en específico; estoy abierta a todo. Si alguien me dijera que hay un unicornio azul vestido de bailarina en su armario, probablemente le creería.

A esto, los ojos de Inglaterra parecieron brillar.

—¿De verdad?

 _«Ah, cierto. Olvidaba que Inglaterra puede ver criaturas folklóricas y todos lo creen loco.»_

—Probablemente—. Me encogí de hombros y traté de redirigir la conversación al tema que realmente me interesaba. —Pero en serio, dime, ¿cuándo es su próxima reunión? Sería lo mejor que estuviera allí.

—… ¿lo mejor?

—Sí—. Suspiré. —Como dije ayer, Inglaterra, en mi mundo ustedes no son más que una historia. Para regresar a mi casa, debo vivir a través de una historia completa. Sólo quiero asistir para saber en que punto de la historia me encuentro.

—¿No puedes usar la historia de tu propio mundo como referencia?

Hice una morisqueta. _«No… porque mi mundo no es un anime con un final definido. O tal vez lo sea, diablos, ¿Qué sé yo a este punto?»_

—No es tan simple. Creo ya haber establecido que lo único similar de nuestros mundos son los nombres de los eventos y sus naciones. El resto… difiere más de lo que puedas creer.

—Los has dicho muchas veces. Sigo sin entender a lo que te refieres.

—Y es mejor que no lo hagas—. Insistí, solemne. —Es mejor que interfiera lo menos posible en este mundo. Quien sabe cómo lo pueda cambiar. —Esbocé una boba sonrisa para dispersar el aire serio que buscaba perpetuarse entre nosotros. —Pero en serio. ¿Crees que es mejor dejarme sola en tu casa, sin supervisión, donde pueda hacer lo que quiera y jamás te enterarías? ¿O sería tal vez más prudente acompañarte donde podrías vigilarme?

Inglaterra que había vuelto a comer, tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una servilleta para no escupir el bolo sobre la mesa. Me fulminó con la mirada. Yo no perdí mi fachada simpaticona. Inglaterra suspiró resignado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para masajearse la sien.

—De acuerdo, puedes asistir a la reunión. Pero si preguntas algo fuera de lugar o tratas de frustrar nuestra productividad…

 _« ¡Ja! ¿De qué productividad me estás hablando, princesa? »_

—No te preocupes. Ni siquiera vas a notar que estoy allí.

 _«Seré como Canadá.»_

—En ese caso, la próxima reunión se llevará a cabo en doce días. Espero que pueda confiar en tu palabra—. Inglaterra dirigió su tenedor hasta su plato, mostrándose sorprendido cuando un tintineo metálico demostró que éste ya estaba vacío. Me reí al ver su mirada perdida.

—¿Supongo que eso significa que me dejarás cocinar el almuerzo también?

El país de ojos verdes no musitó otra palabra.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron en calma y como prometí, tomé el cargo de las faenas del hogar. Había quedado redimida de la jardinería, pues Inglaterra insistía que aquel era un trabajo que él prefería hacer por sí mismo. Argumentaba que "temía por la posible falta de mi competencia hortícola". Según yo, a él simplemente le gustaba ocuparse de su jardín; el cual, por cierto, era de admirar.

Me encontraba completamente acomodada en la casa, ahora adueñada de la ropa que había necesitado, junto a unos cuantos artículos femeninos que tuve que ir a comprar junto a Inglaterra para ahorrarle el bochorno. Me alegraba el hecho de que la época del corsé ya hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo, y la moda actual constituyera en vestidos de polo y chaquetas de traje militarizadas. Caso contrario, no sé como habría podido tolerar el día a día.

Había comprado también un cuaderno. Su diseño era simple, de pasta negra, hojas en raya y bastante barato. Inglaterra me había preguntado por qué lo quería.

— _Lo utilizaré como una especie de diario—._ Le había explicado. — _No permaneceré en este mundo para siempre. Cuando me haya ido,_ _quiero que dejar atrás alguna prueba de mi existencia._

Si alguna vez regresaba a mi hogar, no conservaría nada. Tal vez ni siquiera mis recuerdos. Y a pesar de que consideraba que aquello era lo mejor, no podía evitar querer dejar por lo menos una huella: Una prueba de lo que había vivido, para que otros confirmaran mi realidad, aunque yo jamás pudiera hacerlo. No le dije esto a Inglaterra. Él me compró el cuaderno.

Aún faltaba que las funciones de mi cuerpo se regularizaran. A veces me era imposible conciliar el sueño, o controlar mi hambre, mientras que en otras ocasiones me sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para dormirme por segundos aun estando en pie, o bien podía permanecer sin beber por horas sin sentir los efectos de la sed. Inglaterra se dio cuenta de esto, así que tuve que explicar como aquello era normal el primer par de semanas cuando empezaba a vivir en un nuevo mundo.

Por supuesto, no siempre me encontraba en la presencia de mi anfitrión. Él, en su mayoría, se pasaba las horas en su estudio, o era invocado por sus "jefes". ¿George VI? ¿Winston Churchill? Ni idea. No le preguntaba mucho acerca de esos temas, cautelosa de que él empezara a sospechar de mi inocente curiosidad.

 _«Qué tranquilidad.»_ Pensé, tomando un sorbo de mi té con leche. _«Estamos en medio de una de las peores guerras que pudo ocurrir en la historia. No debería estar así de tranquilo.»_

Pero aquel había sido el caso en mi mundo. Hetalia era diferente. Y aunque últimamente había vivido tantas experiencias "diferentes", ninguna se había asemejado a ésta. Me era difícil acostumbrarme, pero poco a poco, lo estaba logrando.

—¿Puedes pasarme un scone, por favor?

—Claro—. Inglaterra sonreía orgulloso. Apostaba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien que no fuera inglés comía voluntariamente sus scones, y tal vez pensaba que me encantaban. No sabían mal. Eran bastante fofos, aunque eso podía ser arreglado con un poco de mermelada. En cualquier caso, a menos de que fuera dañino para mi salud, no veía razones para rechazar su comida, sobre todo considerando que yo era tan sólo una invitada en su hogar.

El día había amanecido lo suficientemente cálido, por lo que estábamos desayunando en el jardín. Hoy asistiríamos a la reunión de las Fuerzas Aliadas.

—América dirigirá la reunión esta vez, así que no te sorprendas si todo toma un giro…

 _«¿Si todo se va a la mierda?»_

—… ¿De caos absoluto e irremediable?

Inglaterra rió.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Y a qué hora nos vamos?

Inglaterra le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

—Deberemos salir en dos horas si queremos llegar a tiempo.

—Ah, en ese caso, lavaré los platos y luego iré a arreglarme.

* * *

El camino no había resultado ser demasiado largo, aunque sí bastante placentero, y me había entretenido durante el viaje viendo los paisajes y personas a través de la ventana. Resultaba interesante vivir el pasado, incluso a pesar de que no se tratara de mi propio mundo. Inglaterra conducía muy bien, aunque no podía esperar menos de un país que insistía tanto en respetar las leyes de tránsito.

Nos apeamos del coche, entrando a un edificio sencillo y de ladrillo rojo. Fui conducida por mi anfitrión hasta lo que parecía su sala de conferencias, o por lo menos supuse que lo era al fijarme en la mesa y pizarrón.

—¡Ah! Parece que somos los primeros. Muy bien—. El país inglés asentó con satisfacción.

Sentí una tercera presencia el la habitación, por lo que enseguida permití que mis ojos deambularan por los alrededores. ¿Tal vez Canadá estaba aquí?

—доброе утро Inglaterra, Danna. ¿Cómo están?

Inglaterra y yo quedamos petrificados. Recuperándome de la impresión que había supuesto su saludo repentino, di la vuelta para poder ver a Rusia a la cara.

—Ah, Rusia, buenos días—. Sonreí. —Muy bien, gracias, ¿qué hay de ti?

* * *

 _Te busco y me busco, a través del azar_

 _El tiempo no existe, ni el destino o sus hitos_

 _A tu lado viajo por el infinito_

 _O me pierdo para siempre, como huella en el mar_

 _ **Danna Necker. 16 de Febrero, 1942**_

* * *

 **Notas de autora: Por si tienen curiosidad, Rusia dijo "Buenos días."**

 **Aquel último poema fue un pasaje del diario de Danna. A veces aparecerán poemas, otra veces serán pasajes de cartas, adivinanzas, fragmentos de pensamiento o cualquier otra cosa. Todas serán escritas por mí: No al plagio xD**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas? ¿Críticas constructivas? Las reviews me hacen feliz :D**

 **¡Tengan un buen día!**

 **Gracias a "hitomi098" por ponerle "favorite" y "follow" a esta fic. Me halaga que te guste.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Di lo que sientes

**Capítulo IV: Di lo que sientes y haz lo que piensas, excepto cuando no te convenga.**

En mi primera vida, fueron muchas las personas que conocí quienes no dudaban en admitir su miedo innato a las conversaciones casuales, y los silencios incómodo a las que estas podían conllevar.

En lo que a mí respecta, era aquella clase de charlas bastante importante; no sólo servían de rompehielos, también ofrecían la impresión de un carácter accesible y amistoso, lo cual nunca iba de más. Los beneficios de una buena reputación eran incontables.

Algunos se referirán a esta actitud como hipócrita, o tal vez manipuladora. Yo prefiero llamarla diplomática.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo, Rusia?

Dicho país me observó con una mirada indescifrable, tal vez un tanto calculadora, antes de responder a mi pregunta.

—Tranquilo. Además, me recibió un buen clima, lo cual es bastante agradable.

Divertida, no pude evitar sonreír de verdad.

—Estamos a doce grados Celsius, Rusia.

—Sí. Bastante agradable, ¿no? Incluso hay algo de sol.

—Supongo que es un día cálido considerando que son inicios de marzo.

—Ah, quisiera poder decir que ese es el caso en mi tierra.

—Uhm…— Chasqueé la lengua, pensativa, ignorando a Inglaterra que me miraba extrañado desde la periferia. —¿Qué hay de la ciudades ubicadas cerca del mar Negro? De seguro no hace tanto frío en ellas.

—¿Uh?

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más ante su mirada perdida.

 _«The more you know, bitches.»_

—¿O me equivoco?

—Ah…—El país, todavía soviético, parecía sacado de un trance. Recuperando la compostura habitual, su expresión engañosa y amigable regresó con una sonrisa. —No, tienes razón. Pero no me esperaba que supieras algo así de mí.

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

 _«Mi antiguo profesor de geografía y estudios sociales era un negrero de porquería que tenía cierta morbosa fascinación con obligarnos a calcar mapas.»_

Ese hombre contaba entre las pocas cosas que jamás extrañaría de mi antiguo mundo. A veces, podía jurar que aún sentía los callos en las yemas de mis dedos.

—¿Sí?

Rusia insistió, curioso por mi respuesta. Inglaterra, quien hasta hace poco se había encontrado a una distancia prudente del país soviético, empezaba a encorvarse hacia nuestra dirección para escuchar también lo que tenía que decir.

Una serie de pisadas sordas interrumpió mis próximas palabras. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron a azotazos, a lo que siguió la entrada de cierto país norteamericano.

—¡Buenos días, el héroe ha llegado!

A pesar de que el timbre de su voz era lo suficientemente alto para romper cristales _y casi derrumbar el resto de mi figurativa torre de paciencia_ , traté de ignorar el fastidio al que me sometía. Le ofrecí una amigable sonrisa.

—Mira, mira lo que el viento trajo; es aquel por quien llorábamos.

América rió de buena gana y optó por seguirme la corriente.

O, vete a saber, tal vez pensaba que hablaba en serio.

—¡Wow! ¿De verdad? No sabía que me habían extrañado tanto, pero creo que exageras cuando dices que "lloraban" por mí. No se tú, pero los británicos no pueden demostrar sentimientos.

—¡Hey!

—Oh, no puedo decir que esté de acuerdo contigo—. Inglaterra me miró con gratitud. —Por el momento, me ha ofrecido múltiples muestras de diferentes emociones; como enojo, impaciencia, irritación, arrogancia…

 _«Oh, Iggy, no me mires así. Debes admitir que fue ingenioso.»_

—Ah, Danna es bastante graciosa. ¿No es verdad, camarada?

América, quien yacía inclinado sobre su barriga y trataba de recuperar el aire tras un ataque de risas, no pudo acopiar ni una pizca de ganas para contradecir a su rival comunista. Levantó sus pulgares, aún así, sintiendo una gran y aparente urgencia de demostrar su aprobación,.

—¡Danna!—Inglaterra gruñó irritado.

Me encogí de hombros.

 _«No me arrepiento ni me disculpo por nada.»_

—¡Oye!

Whoops, creo que había expresado ese último pensamiento en voz alta.

Opté por asimilar una actitud un tanto más cínica. Guiñé con picardía, esperando que con esto entendiera que no hablaba en serio. El rostro enojado de Inglaterra se transformó en uno de incredulidad. Cruzando los brazos, decidió fijar su mirada en la pared.

Enarqué las cejas

 _«Déjame tocarte una canción en el violín más pequeño del mundo.»_

—Iggy, te harás viejo pronto si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa forma.

No pude evitar sonreír. Admitidamente, los comentarios burlescos de América eran muy entretenidos.

En una época diferente, cuando estaba a punto de cursar mi último año en el colegio, decidí ceder ante las muchas insistencias de mi mejor amiga, quien durante varios meses quiso convencerme de que viera Hetalia. No sabiendo que esperar y un tanto escéptica, me encontré positivamente sorprendida ante la calidad del show. Recuerdo haberme preguntado por qué no la había visto antes. Siempre he sido fanática de la parodia, después de todo.

Su nombre era Camila. Nos conocíamos desde quinto grado, aunque nuestra amistad no se entabló sino hasta nuestra educación secundaria. Con ojos verde sierra y sinceros, pelo como espigas y la piel bronceada por su rutina deportiva, podía considerar a Camila como una de las pocas personas capaces de sacarme de la monotonía a la que me había sometido durante los primeros años de mi adolescencia.

Sus personajes favoritos, creo recordar, constaban en Japón y Canadá. Por más irónico que fuera, América e Italia no eran mucho de su agrado, a pesar de sus similitudes. Camila rara vez permanecía callada, le sonría a los obstáculos que el mundo ponía ante sus pies, y parecía pasearse a través de la vida como alguien que tiene todo el tiempo y las posibilidades del universo en las palmas de sus manos.

" _Cuántas veces te esperó. Cuantas veces te esperara."_

 _«Duerme sólo el gato tieso._

 _Llora triste el colibrí.»_

—Ah… ¿Danna? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?... ¿Danna?

Con un parpadeo, los ojos glaucos fueron reemplazados por azules cristalinos. América, extrañado, se rascaba una mejilla sonrosada con el dedo índice.

—Ah…—Musité, buscando concentrarme. —No, no es nada de eso. Sólo me recuerdas a alguien, eso es todo.

América pestañeó un par de veces, y una sonrisa pareció querer formarse en su rostro. Aquel gesto, sin embargo, terminó por congelarse antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tomar forma. Inglaterra ahogó un grito, a lo que mi cabeza prácticamente se torció hacia su dirección. Miré confundida su cara horrorizada.

—¿ _Vraiment?_ — El aliento de Francia me rozó la nuca y los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron como los de un gato. —¿Podrá ese "alguien" tratarse de un amante? ¡La envidia que tengo! Cómo me gustaría que me vieras con semejante ternura también.

Petrificada, sin aún entender que demonios estaba pasando, sentí una mano queriéndose posar sobre mi cintura.

 _«¡Hijuepu-!»_

* * *

Por lo que veía, la semana de Inglaterra no habría podido haber empezado mejor.

 _«Por lo menos a alguien se le alegró el día.»_

—¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Cosechas lo que siembras, cara de sapo! Ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de dejarte guiar por tus impulsos libidinosos.

Francia fulminó a Inglaterra con la mirada.

—¡Sigue riendo, asexual! Al fin y al cabo, no soy yo el que tiene telarañas en el…

 _«Me pregunto que tipo de consecuencias traería a este mundo si llegara a asesinar a uno de estos países.»_

—¡Rayos, Francia! ¡Deja de _movelte!—_ Refunfuñó China, quien por el momento sostenía al francés de sus hombros, queriendo evitar que este se alzara. —¡Quédate quieto! No puedo aplicar el ungüento.

Suspirando con pesadez, caminé hacia ambos países. Francia levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la mía, y se vio inmediatamente paralizado. Me acuclillé para estar a su altura y rodé los ojos cuando él se encogió por mi cercanía.

 _«No lo golpeé tan fuerte.»_

El moretón en su mejilla quiso disentir.

Recapitulando, no había ocurrido gran maravilla. La nación Europea me había pegado un susto de muerte, a lo que yo respondí pegándole un porrazo en la cara. China, quien llegó tan sólo unos segundos más tarde, fue testigo del cuerpo inconsciente de Francia, el cual trataba de ser reanimado con todos mis esfuerzos, mientras Inglaterra reía a carcajadas y América, elogiando mi fuerza, no dejaba de apretarme los antebrazos.

Ignorando la mirada aterrorizada de Francia, agarre su mentón con una mano, mientras que con la otra presioné una bolsa de hielo que había conseguido en la cocina contra su piel azulada.

—Lo siento. Exageré demasiado—Un mechón rubio cayó sobre mis dedos, estorbando mi trabajo. Lo peiné por detrás de su oreja. —No era mi intención lastimarte.

 _«Mucho.»_

Cual santo remedio, Francia se animó al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos se ensancharon, antes de adquirir un extraño resplandor. Esbozando una media sonrisa, cubrió mi mano con una de las suyas, e inclinó la cabeza.

—Ah, no, _mademoiselle._ No tienes porqué disculparte. Admito que fui bastante inoportuno. Además…— Acercó más su rostro. —Si alguien tan bella como tú cuida de mí, creo que este golpe ha valido la pena.

—¿Francia?— Susurré. Nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

— _Bloody hell. What is happening?_

Ambos ignoramos a Inglaterra.

—¿Sí?

—Retrocede un poco, por favor. Te encuentras en mi espacio personal.

El país francés rió con ligereza.

—Ah, pero _mademoiselle,_ no hay razón de ser tímida…

—Francia…—Apreté su mano con fuerza.

Nunca he visto a nadie replegarse con tanta rapidez. Italia se habría sentido orgulloso.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡ _Je me rends_! No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.

 _«Ah, las famosas palabras "me rindo". Típico Francia.»_

—¿Podrías dejar de exaltarlo? No puedo terminar mi trabajo—. La voz irritada de China llamó mi atención. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con ojos oscuros y fulminantes. Pestañeé extrañada, fijándome en la expresión hostil de la nación asiática.

 _«De acuerdo, ¿y ahora qué?»_

—Uhm…

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

 _«Oh, wow. ¿Conque directo al grano, eh? Creo que puedo respetar eso.»_

—Yo la traje—. Inglaterra interrumpió, dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

—¿¡Hah!? ¿Estás loco?—China me miró de reojo. —Sé que sus circunstancias son bastante misteriosas, pero aún no tenemos ni idea de quien es ella. Puede que parezca una víctima, pero en realidad no sabemos de lo que sea capaz. ¿En que estabas pensando cuando la trajiste a una reunión de estrategia militar? ¿Qué harás si desaparece con todos nuestros secretos?

 _«Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que nunca se tragó mi historia del todo? ¿Cuántas veces se habrá leído "El arte de la guerra"?»_

Inglaterra tragó en seco, pero nunca retiró la mirada.

—La señorita Necker ya me ha explicado sus intenciones. Además, considerando que ella es una viajera del futuro, dudo que pueda descubrir aquí algo que no conozca ya.

—Así es—. Aseguré. —La razón de mi presencia es para tan sólo confirmar en que punto de la historia me encuentro. No tengo otro motivo. Lamento que no pueda confiar en mí, señor China, pero espero que podamos llevarnos mejor en un futuro preferiblemente cercano.

Incliné mi cabeza y torso, observando el piso. ¿Era apropiado inclinarse en la cultura china, o era aquello algo japonés?

Aparentemente, había tomado la decisión correcta porque cuando volví a erguirme, China me observaba halagado y un tanto maravillado.

—Ah…—Tosió sobre su puño—. Veo que sabes tratar a tus superiores con respeto.

 _«¿Cuál superior?»_

—Bueno, si eres tan sincera como dices ser, no veo porqué no podrías quedarte.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombre, pero a diferencia a la de Francia, ésta era mucho más pesada y fría.

—Claro que puede quedarse. Danna parece simpática. No es del tipo de persona que haría algo fuera de lugar… ¿verdad?

Ante esa voz, mi único consuelo era la certeza de que no podía morir con facilidad. Observé a Rusia sobre mi hombro, esperando que éste no pudiera advertir como los músculos de mi cuello se habían tornado en piedra.

—Algo tan desagradecido jamás se me habría cruzado por la mente.

La sonrisa del país soviético se ensanchó más de lo que me parecía soportable y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no golpear su mano.

—O-oye, Rusia. Me parece que ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo. Sería mejor que empezáramos con la reunión, ¿no lo crees?— La caballerosidad de Francia, por primera vez oportuna desde mi llegada, decidió interrumpir aquel punto muerto. Me separó de Rusia con tanta discreción como le fue posible.

—Ah, por supuesto que sí. Lo siento, ¿podemos continuar?

—¡Ah, bien! ¡Es mi hora de brillar!— América se paró en frente del pizarrón, garabateando algo que, supuse, debía ser un barco. —Este es mi grandioso plan: "Operación Héroe azul hamburguesa y compañía".

Desde la periferia, observé a Inglaterra dándose una palmada en la frente.

* * *

Caos. Aquella podría ser la síntesis de todo lo que había vivido las últimas dos horas y media. Debía, sin embargo, darles algo de crédito: Era difícil hablar tantas tonterías por tal cantidad de tiempo. Yo sabía de eso. Había sido adolescente también, después de todo. Se necesitaba mucha creatividad para tanta bufonada.

No les mentiré; no me encontraba irritada en lo absoluto. Al contrario, todo esto no me habría podido haber parecido más divertido.

—¡Repite eso una vez más, asexual!

Le di otro sorbo a mi té. Estaba bastante bueno, ¿de que sería? Tendría que preguntarle a China más tarde.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué te ofendes? Sólo estoy declarando un hecho. No hay nada de malo en llamar a un inútil, inútil.

 _«Podría pedirle una muestra… Ah, pero probablemente me cobraría. China no ofrece nada gratis. Vaya lástima.»_

—¿Inútil yo? _¡Honhonhonhon!_ ¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando perdiste Normandía!

 _«Uh oh. Ouch.»_

Debía admitirme sorprendida cuando Inglaterra sonrió, en lugar de darle un aneurisma, como había creído que sucedería.

—¿Te refieres a ese pedazo de tierra que también está bajo custodia alemana? Eso, por ejemplo, es un caso de inutilidad. O si quieres más referencias, podemos hablar de cómo perdiste a Canadá y no pudiste hacer nada en mi contra.

Me parecía increíble como nunca parecían acordarse de Canadá, a menos de que les conviniera, como en este mismo instante.

 _«Siéntete orgulloso, Matthew, por lo menos te mencionaron.»_

—Es muy entretenido verlos, ¿no?

Observé a Rusia por el rabillo del ojo, ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa.

—Vaya que sí. Me imagino que nunca hay momentos aburridos en esta sala de reuniones.

China suspiró, sobándose las sienes.

—No es divertido. Es inmaduro. Mah, ¿pero que puedo esperar de semejantes naciones?

Y a todo esto, tal vez se estarán preguntando, ¿dónde está América mientras que esto sucede? ¿No debería estar indignado de que su reunión está siendo interrumpida? Pues, para responder tal pregunta, sólo es necesario girar la cabeza treinta y siete grados a la derecha. Más de eso no es recomendable.

A menos de que aprecien la artística imagen que ofrece la comida masticada.

 _«Es un poco pasado del medio día. No me sorprende que tenga hambre.»_ Pensé, observando al rubio comer su hamburguesa con placer casi orgásmico, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la boca.

Y hablando de hambre…

Impulsada por el olor a comida rápida, me dirigí hacia el país inglés, ignorando el aura peligrosa que pendía entre él y su rival francés.

Tiré de su manga y pretendí no ver su mirada fulminante.

—¿Inglaterra?

—¿Qué quieres?

 _«En primer lugar, que me dulcifiques ese tonito antes de que pierda lo estribos.»_

—Ya es hora del almuerzo. ¿Podríamos hacer una pausa y continuar más tarde?

—Aún hay mucho que hacer, Danna.

 _«Y no tendríamos tanto que hacer si tú y Francia decidieran ponerse serios en lugar de discutir como quinceañeros.»_

—Han… "trabajado" en esto por horas. No hará mal un descanso y algo de comida para recuperar energía—. Tiré de su manga otra vez e incliné la cabeza a un lado, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño de manera casi imperceptible. —Si estás tan ocupado, ¿no te molestaría si yo saliera por mi cuenta? Tengo hambre.

Las facciones de Inglaterra se suavizaron. Empezaba a cantar victoria cuando…

—No creo que sea buena idea que salgas sola, cariño. No conoces bien los alrededores y podrías perderte.

 _«¡Ay, pues no! Mira que dulzura más protectora. ¡Está claro que morirme de inanición mientras tú discutes con tu novia francesita es la mejor opción! ¡Carajo!»_

—¿Tienes hambre, Danna? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Toma una, puedes agradecérmelo más tarde!

América dijo de repente, sosteniendo una hamburguesa ante mis ojos. Sorprendida, la miré sin moverme por unos segundos, antes de aceptarla con una sonrisa sincera en mis labios.

—Muchas gracias, América, eres muy amable.

—¡Hehehe! No hay problema.

Sintiéndome de mejor humor, me disponía a darle a un mordisco a la hamburguesa, cuando la apariencia inesperada de una mano sobre mi boca negó aquel intento.

— _¡Nooon! ¡Mademoiselle!_ ¡No te envenenes con semejante basura! ¡Si Inglaterra no quiere tomar su responsabilidad como hombre y anfitrión, entonces permite que sea yo el que sacie tu hambre!

Con un gesto desdeñoso, agarró la hamburguesa y la arrojó al otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Hey!— América y yo gritamos al unísono, indignados. Claro, sí, desperdicia comida en tiempos de guerra. ¿Por qué no? Deberíamos arrojar las reservas de agua de las flotas por la borda, ya que estamos en eso.

Francia me agarró de la mano, sus dedos sintiéndose suaves pero firmes alrededor de los míos.

—Tienes razón, _mademoiselle._ Es hora del almuerzo, ¿y que mejor forma hay de deleitarse si no es con algo de _cuisine française_? No puedo imaginar el sufrimiento por el que has tenido que pasar al comer por dos semanas los platos que este… pirata maleducado debió haber preparado para ti.

Ignoramos el "¡Oye!" indignado a nuestras espaldas. Dejándome guiar por Francia a lo que supuse, sería la cocina, opté por no tratar de soltar mi mano.

—No ha sido tan malo—. Protesté. —Además, yo he sido la que ha cocinado la mayoría de nuestras comidas.

Francia se detuvo sin aviso previo e Inglaterra chocó contra mis espaldas.

—¿¡Qué!?— Le gritó al país anglosajón, indignado e incrédulo. — ¿Primero le quitas toda posibilidad de que regresa a casa y luego haces que trabaje para ti? ¡Meras agallas que tienes, Iggy!

Inglaterra parecía querer protestar, pero retiró la mirada a último momento.

—No es así—. Interrumpí. —Yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo. Me pareció justo, viendo que me iba a quedar en su casa y todo.

Francia cerró la boca de inmediato, viéndose contrariado.

—Pero…

—No es un problema. Esto es algo que quiero hacer, me sentiría muy culpable de lo contrario.

Cerrando y abriendo sus ojos, el francés suspiró resignado, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No pude evitar sentirme aliviada e irritada a la vez cuando Francis pareció volver a recuperar sus aires de _charmant,_ sujetándome ambas manos.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué mujer más altruista y de corazón tan puro! Sólo un tonto sería infeliz o desagradecido a tu lado. Jamás pensé que sería posible para mí decir esto, pero que envidia tengo por Inglaterra—.

 _«Esas son rosas. Las rosas volvieron. Que me lleve el cuerno.»_

—Oye, oye—. Inglaterra farfulló irritado.

—¿Y que hay de ti, _mon mouton noir_? ¿Dónde está el amor? Según lo que he entendido, Danna no ha hecho más que tratarte bien estas últimas semanas mientras que tú ni siquiera tienes la decencia de alimentarla. Aunque ahora me explico por qué has subido de peso.

—¡Urgh!

No pude evitar la risa que escapó de mis labios.

 _«Burn, baby, burn.»_

Francia rió conmigo y me ofreció su brazo.

—¿Qué dices, _mademoiselle?_ ¿Te apetecería probar una deliciosa comida francesa?

Enganché mi brazo en el suyo.

— _¡_ _Mangez bien, riez souvent, aimez beaucoup!_

Exclamé de buena gana. Los ojos de Francia parecieron brillar.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta principal a sus espaldas, Inglaterra suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Cansado?—Pregunté casual, rodando mis hombros. El país inglés sólo gruñó en respuesta. No me sentía sorprendida. Considerando lo mucho que había gritado y peleado durante el día, me habría parecido extraño si no se hubiera hallado agotado. Conducir dos horas de ida y otras dos de regreso tampoco parecía ayudar mucho. —Puedo preparar algo de té, si quieres.

Inglaterra pareció contemplar aquella proposición, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, muchas gracias. Soy yo él que debería preguntare eso. No debes estar acostumbrada a este estilo de vida.

Oh, Iggy, si sólo supieras a que tipo de estilo de vida me he acostumbrado los últimos tiempos de mi vida.

—Puedes ir a ponerte cómoda. Voy a preparar algo de té. Más tarde te traigo una taza, ¿de acuerdo?

 _«Aparentemente, las palabras de Francia le afectaron más de lo que me imaginaba.»_

No expresé aquellos pensamientos en voz alta, pero esperaba que mi sonrisa fuera suficiente para demostrar mi gratitud.

—Gracias, Inglaterra, Que tengas una buena noche.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Danna.

Con aquella última despedida, me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

 _«Vaya noche más extraña.»_ Me dije a mí misma, aunque no estaba segura de donde había venido aquel pensamiento.

Era una noche como cualquier otra. Garantizado, no debía ser más de las siete y afuera ya estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, aunque aquello podía asociarse con la estación actual. El clima estaba frío, aunque no era nada diferente de lo que había vivido las últimas semanas.

 _«¿Por qué, entonces, parece todo tan fuera de lugar? A menos que…»_

A menos que…

Con el corazón en la garganta, abrí la puerta de mi recámara. Dos pasos adelante. Encendí la luz.

Nada.

 _«¿Entonces no era eso? ¿Me estará venciendo por fin la locura?»_

Con la respiración temblorosa, me arrojé sobre la cama. Tomé profundas bocanadas de aire.

 _«…tres, cuatro, cinco. Respira. Mi pulso sigue errático.»_

Girando sobre mis espaldas, observé el candelabro de cristal y empecé a contar los focos. _Una luz, dos luces, tres luces, cuatro luces…_

Luego, las piedritas translúcidas; … _veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta…_

Mis párpados se sentían pesados. Por un momento, luché contra el sueño. Debía todavía cambiarme de ropa, cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara.

 _«Inglaterra me despertará.»_

Convencida con ese último pensamiento, cerré los ojos.

—No es de buena educación dormirse cuando hay invitados, ¿sabes?

La sangre se congeló en mis venas. Se congeló de tal forma que debería haber sido imposible mover músculo alguno sin que me rompiera en pedazos.

Pero de alguna u otra forma, me enderecé sobre el colchón. De alguno u otra forma, obligué que mis ojos enfrentaran el origen de aquella voz gutural.

Posado en la otra esquina de la cama, como un gallinazo, yacía la caricatura de un niño. De piel negra como la pez, pelo claro como polvo de estrellas y esqueleto de pájaro que sobresalía, como bultos, de las formas más enfermizas: La caricatura de un niño, pues me negaba a creer que una forma tan frágil perteneciera a un ser de semejante repugnancia.

Repugnante, como su mirada. Su mirada carente de malicia. Una mirada carente de todo.

Una mirada completamente vacía. Repugnante, peor que los ojos de una muñeca.

— _Vul…_ — Mi voz emergió débil, como el roce de una libélula. Un humano normal no la habría escuchado, pero Vul la escuchó.

Pretendió sonreír. Fue una pobre imitación. Sus labios blancos se estiraron, moldeando una mueca que revelaba dos hileras de dientes afilados.

—Es un gusto verte, Danna.

* * *

 **27\. Febrero. 1942**

 _Para Camila:_

 _Ayer el cielo se despejó durante la noche. Vi una estrella fugaz._

 _Creo que tuviste razón. Siempre necesité un poco más de fe en este tipo de cosas. Supongo que sólo necesité viajar entre mundos para comprender eso._

 _El deseo se cumplió. Dije que quería verte y soñé contigo; más lúcida que nunca. No es precisamente lo que quería, pero supongo que aquello fue culpa mía por no haber sido más específica._

 _No me extrañas demasiado, ¿verdad?_

 _No te preocupes. Es improbable que vea otra estrella fugaz demasiado pronto, pero los dientes de león están a punto de florecer. En cuanto aquello ocurra, voy a soplar uno cada día para soñar todas las noches contigo. De esa forma, yo también podré seguir extrañándote._

 _Te amo. Te amo mucho._

 _Siempre tuya, tu amiga, tu hermana_

 _Danna Necker_

 _(Posdata: ¿Cómo le va a Joaquín en el cole? ¿Ha tenido ya a su primer amor?)_

* * *

Uff, en primer lugar; perdón si me tardé un poco más que con mis primeros tres capítulos. Entré a mi último año de preparatoria, por lo que he estado algo ocupada.

¡Muchas gracias, NataLEEa y Golddylily! Sus palabras me motivan mucho. Y me alegra saber que una amiga ecuatoriana lea mi historia.

Ahora, por el vocabulario:

 _¡_ _Mangez bien, riez souvent, aimez beaucoup!:_ _Come bien, ríe seguido, ama en abundancia._

 _Los versos "Cuantas veces te esperó. Cuantas veces te esperara." Son parte de un poema llamado "Romance sonámbulo" de Federico García Lorca. A veces se harán referencias de este poema en esta fic._

 _Si tienen más preguntas, pregunten :D_

 _¡Las reviews me motivan y me hacen feliz! Por favor, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber que opinan de esta fanfic hasta ahora._


End file.
